


The Time We Were Not in Love

by moonleav (shxleav)



Series: Uncontrollably Fond Series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, San pacaran sama Wooyoung saat cerita ini dimulai, Sebenarnya ini adalah bagaimana sanhwa kenalan dan akhirnya tahu nama satu sama lain, Seonghwa pacaran sama Mingi saat cerita ini dimulai, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav
Summary: San berdecak kesal, bahkan dia saja baru tahu nama Seonghwa hari ini setelah beberapa kali pertemuan. Berharap tidak pada tempatnya kalau San sudah memiliki nomor lelaki itu.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Uncontrollably Fond Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

San tidak ingat tanggal pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun, San ingat waktu itu dia baru pulang dari kantor karena harus lembur pada Jum'at malam. Bayangkan betapa menyebalkannya dan letihnya San waktu itu dan setelah membersihkan diri, hal yang diinginkannya adalah tidur. Hanya saja, dunia tidak bekerja seusai dengan keinginannya, karena saat baru memejamkan mata, bunyi bel di dengarnya.

"Anjing, siapa yang ganggu hari libur gue?" omel San dan terpaksa menyeret badannya ke depan pintu apartemennya.

Saat membuka pintu, San menemukan lelaki yang tampak kebingungan dan jelas dia tidak mengenal orang ini. Pakaiannya juga sangatlah biasa dan rasa-rasanya San bisa berpakaian jauh lebih niat dari lelaki di depannya.

"Maaf menganggu, tetapi apa kamu bisa membantu aku memasang gas?"

"Apa?"

San mendengarnya merasa salah dengar, sementara lelaki di depannya tampak gelisah. "Mingi bilang ... kalau bisa minta tolong denganmu untuk memasangkan gas."

"Ck, yaudah."

San keluar dari apartemennya dan mengikuti langkah lelaki yang entah ada hubungan apa dengan Mingi. Namun, saat masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka disambut dengan tabung gas biru dan San langsung menatap tajam lelaki itu.

"Lo bahkan belum angkat gasnya ke dapur?!"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap San cukup lama. Baru San ingin mengatakan sesuatu, yang didengarnya malah membuatnya berasa dikerjai karena, "...cara angkatnya gimana?"

"Hah?" San merasa baru saja mendengar pertanyaan paling bodoh dalam hidupnya. Menatap lelaki itu dan berharap dia hanya bercanda, tetapi tatapan yang dilihat San adalah kebingungan. Pada akhirnya San melengos. "Minggir, gue mau angkat."

Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah San ke dapur dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk selesai memasang gas. San pikir, tugasnya sudah selesai dan bisa langsung pulang ke apartemen untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun, apa yang di dengarnya membuatnya menatap tajam lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Coba ulang pertanyaan lo tadi."

"Gimana caranya menyalakan kompor?" lelaki itu entah sedang bercanda dan diam-diam tengah merekam San untuk dimasukkan ke Tiktok atau memang benar-benar hidup di dunia lain sampai tidak tahu pertanyaannya sangatlah terdengar aneh. "Aku mau masak mie, tetapi tidak tahu cara menyalakan kompor."

"Lo jadi selama ini makan mie kayak gimana kalo ngidupin kompor gak bisa? Orang lo suruh nyalain kompornya?!" San tidak sadar kalau dia berbicara dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Lalu tangannya ke knob untuk memutarnya dan menyalakan kompor. "Tinggal diputer gini doang masa gak ngerti?"

"Oh caranya begitu," lelaki itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya dan San mematikan kompor. Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, lalu yang di dengar San membuatnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa lantaran, "serta tentang pertanyaan bagaimana selama ini aku makan mie, biasanya dimasakkan pacar, makan di kantin kampus atau di tempat makan."

"Lo gila?! Masak segampang ginian aja gak bisa?"

"...iya."

San mendengarnya tidak bisa melengos dan berkaca pinggang di depan lelaki itu, "Lo bego banget tahu gak? Masa skill paling cemen untuk bertahan hidup kayak ginian aja gak bisa?"

"Memang aku tidak bisa."

Mendengar jawaban pasrah tersebut, San jadi semakin jengkel. Menatap kesal dan lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat pasrah. Serius, San mulai mempertanyakan orang di depannya ini siapanya Mingi? Perasaan tetangganya itu tidak pernah menyinggung dia punya saudara, tetapi memang beberapa kali mengatakan tengah menyukai seseorang.

Masa orang yang disukai Mingi adalah lelaki di hadapannya sekarang?!

"Gue bakalan masakin lo, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan gue," perkataan San itu membuat mata lelaki di depannya terlihat berbinar dan memberikan reaksi kepadanya dengan terdiam sesaat. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdeham, "lo siapanya Mingi? Sodaranya?"

"Enggak, aku pacarnya."

San menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. Rasanya selera Mingi ingin San pertanyakan sekarang, karena lelaki di depannya ini tampak sangatlah biasa dibandingkan dengan mantan pacar yang pernah sekantor dengan mereka. San tahu karena mantan pacarnya Mingi waktu itu satu divisi dengan San, divisi IT dan orang itu jauh sekali kalau dibandingkan dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Paling mudah tentu dengan gaya berpakaian mantan Mingi itu, dia sangat fashionable (meski sering San mendengar keluhannya kalo gajinya habis karena membeli pakaian bermerk) dan yang di depannya ... astaga rasa-rasanya San yang kadang asal berpakaian saja masih lebih baik.

"Jadi ... kamu mau masakin mienya?" suara yang terdengar ragu itu membuat lamunan San buyar. Lelaki itu menatap San ragu dan sejujurnya dia paling kesal kalau ada yang meragukannya. "Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencoba membuatnya sendiri."

"Gue buatin," San menghela napas dan berbaik mencari tempat penyimpanan mie di tempat Mingi. San tentu tahu letaknya karena tidak jarang dia berada di tempat tetangganya ini untuk bermain PS bersama, "lo mau rasa apa?"

"Mie goreng."

"Mau berapa bungkus?"

"Satu aja," ada jeda beberapa saat dan San kembali dengan membawa tiga bungkus indomie, "kenapa mengambil tiga?"

"Lo pikir gue disuruh nontonin lo makan?!"

"Oh, maaf."

San sebenarnya juga kesal sendiri karena mau-maunya memasakkan mie untuk pacar Mingi yang entah siapa namanya ini. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa pun selama mie dimasak, tetapi saat San hendak meniriskan mienya, dia mendengar, "mie aku bumbunya ditaruh di piring ya, jangan langsung dicampur di panci."

"Astaga, lo makan bawel banget sih."

"...soalnya kalau dicampur di panci lebih hambar."

San tidak tahu harus merasa kesal karena mendengar alasan bumbu mie atau fakta dia mendengar perkataan lelaki itu yang tampaknya tidak percaya diri menyuarakan pendapatnya. Akhirnya San memisahkan mie untuk dicampur di piring dan tentulah tidak lengkap makan mie tanpa telur.

"Lo mau telor ceplok gak?" tanya San saat mengambil teflon dan minyak goreng. Lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengeluarkan 4 telur dari raknya.

"Mau." Jawabnya, lalu menatap San. "Tetapi setengah matang dan jangan dikasih garam."

"Mendingan lo buat sendiri deh daripada cerewet begitu."

"Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor kalau bisa sendiri?"

San mendengarnya hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dan memutuskan untuk membuatkan telur mata sapi milik lelaki itu. Sudah dibuat setengah matang dan hendak ditiriskan, dia mendengar protes, "di balik dulu telurnya, itu masih gerak-gerak putihnya."

"KAN LO YANG MINTA SETENGAH MATANG?!"

"Tetapi nanti aku sakit perut kalau telurnya tidak dibalik dulu."

San benar-benar merasa kesabarannya di uji sampai batas limitnya dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan lelaki itu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya meniriskan ke atas piring berisi mie yang sudah dicampurkan bumbunya dari piring. San pikir, setelah lelaki itu sadar miliknya sudah matang maka dia akan mengambilnya dan langsung makan. Namun, yang dilihatnya lelaki itu tetap menunggunya hingga selesai dengan urusannya.

"Lo ngapain nungguin gue?"

"Tidak sopan makan duluan padahal yang masak kamu."

"Oh."

San mendengarnya cukup heran sekaligus merasa sebenarnya lelaki di depannya ini masih tahu diri. Jadi setelah meletakkan semua pelatan memasak ke westafel, akhirnya mereka makan berhadap-hadapan di meja makan. San memperhatikan lelaki di depannya dengan seksama dan masih belum menemukan apa yang spesial darinya sampai bisa menjadi pacar Mingi.

"Mie-nya kenapa lebih banyak dari biasa ya?" keluh lelaki di depannya sembari menggulung-gulung mie dengan garpunya. "Terus rasanya lebih hambar."

"Cerewet lo, tinggal makan aja padahal."

Lelaki di depannya tidak menyahut dan melanjutkan makannya. Meski sebenarnya protesan lelaki itu tidak salah, karena San memang memberikan mie-nya sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi seharusnya. Merasa kasihan kalau makan cuma sebungkus, mana kenyang. Lalu San mengamati lelaki di depannya yang ternyata makannya cukup lambat, bahkan dia sudah hampir habis sementara yang di depannya masih tersisa setengah. Entah dia memang makannya lambat seperti keong atau sengaja memperlambat makannya untuk mencegah makanannya segera habis.

Sampai di sini, San tidak melihat ada hal spesial dari lelaki di depannya. Membuat San mulai mempertanyakan selera Mingi yang cukup terjun bebas dari mantannya yang sebelumnya. Namun, saat tatapannya tidak sengaja jatuh kepada bibir lelaki di depannya, tiba-tiba San berpikir mungkin orang ini jago melakukan hal-hal intim seperti berciuman.

San tersentak dengan pemikirannya dan kalau ada yang dibilang untung, lelaki yang sejak tadi menjadi atensinya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi karena fokus menatap piringnya. Seharusnya San tidak sepeduli itu, tetapi saat sadar di ujung bibir sebelah kanan lelaki di depannya ini ada jejak bumbu mie membuatnya pusing.

"Makan lo berantakan banget sih?!" San setelah mengatakan itu baru tersadar kalau dia terdengar kesal, tetapi karena apa? "Lap pake tisu. Kayak anak kecil aja makan berantakan."

Lelaki itu menatap San dan dia pikir akan dituruti, bukan mendengar jawaban, "nanti saja."

"Lo yang lap atau gue yang ngelap?"

Entah memang lelaki di depannya tipe mengalah atau memang tidak mau memperpanjang perkara yang sebenarnya tidak menganggu, akhirnya dia menarik selembar tisu dari kotak tisu yang ada di ujung meja, Mengelap bibirnya dengan cara yang menurut San seperti film-film barat yang ditontonnya saat jamuan makan malam orang kaya. Tentu saja rasanya makan mie instan dengan mengelap bibir dengan elegan itu aneh, lalu San rasanya ingin menampar pipinya detik itu juga karena kepalanya justru selalu berpusat pada bibir lelaki di depannya.

Astaga, pacar Mingi ini kenapa bisa bikin pusing San hanya dengan diamnya?

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian San ingin menarik perkataannya kalau pacar Mingi kalau diam membuatnya pusing. Nyatanya kalau dia berbicara justru semakin membuat San pusing, tetapi dalam konteks emosi.

"Lo becanda?" San menatap lelaki yang entah siapa namanya itu dengan kesal. "Masa cuma dua panci, dua piring dan empat sendok sama garpu mau lo masukin ke dish washer?"

"Ya fungsinya untuk itu?"

"Lo pikir kenapa ada spons sama sabun cuci di sini?" San menunjuk dua benda yang disebutkan yang berada di dekatnya.

"...buat mainan busa?"

Asli, San ingin menelepon Mingi detik itu juga dan ingin mempertanyakan kewarasan lelaki itu dalam memilih pacar. Dia itu hidup dari planet mana sampai hal sesepele memasak mie dan mencuci peralatan yang digunakan untuk memasak serta makan tidak mengerti? Setelah selesai mencuci (dengan tatapan pacar Mingi yang membuat San seolah berasa seperti babu yang ditonton majikannya), akhirnya dia pamit pulang. Tentu lelaki yang menjadi pacar Mingi itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan saat San kembali ke apartemennya, yang diinginkannya hanyalah tidur.

Sialnya, San tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan pacar Mingi. Lebih spesifiknya lagi, pikirannya mendadak meliar membayangkan jika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lelaki yang dia bahkan tidak tahu namanya itu.

"Bangsat!"

* * *

Kali berikutnya mereka berinteraksi saat minggu depamn di hari yang sama. San membuka pintu dengan kesal karena dia baru mau bermain _Among Us_ dengan Yeosan dan Jongho. Dia pikir akan mendengar minta tolong untuk memasakkan mie seperti minggu lalu, ternyata dugaanya meleset.

"Eum ... apa kamu tahu cara membersihkan kangkung?"

"Apa?" San terlalu _speechless_ mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh lelaki di depannya ini.

Serta bodohnya, lelaki di depannya ini secara literal mengulang perkataannya. "Apa kamu tahu cara membersihkan kangkung?"

San ingin mengumpat, tetapi kemudian memilih menghela napas. Harusnya dia mengerti, lelaki di depannya ini menyalakan kompor untuk memasak saja tidak mengerti, apalagi kalau membersihkan kangkung. Jadi San tidak menjawab dan keluar dari apartemennya, berjalan duluan ke pintu depan apartemen Mingi. Lelaki itu mengikuti San dan menempelkan kartu akses untuk bisa membuka pintu apartemen. Namun, San tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat di kitchen island yang dilihatnya bukan kangkung, melainkan seledri.

"LO KATA MAU BERSIHIN KANGKUNG, TAPI NAPA GUE LIHAT SELEDRI?!"

Lelaki yang berada di samping San, justru menatapnya dengan bingung. "Jadi itu bukan kangkung?"

San menepuk wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu melihat benda-benda di dekat seledri dengan kebingungan. Ini mau masak apa dengan seledri, paprika, asam jawa dan kunyit?

"Lo sebernya mau masak apa sih? Kok bahannya ngaco semua gini?"

"Rujak kangkung."

San makin kebingungan. Pertama, dia tidak pernah mendengar seumur hidupnya yang namanya masakan rujak kangkung. Kedua, di depannya jelas bukan bahan untuk membuat bumbu rujak. Ketiga, serius Mingi menemukan lelaki ini di mana dan kenapa sampai mau dijadikan pacar? Sumpah ini kelakukannya random sekali.

"Bahannya apa aja?"

San akhirnya menatap lelaki yang dia cuma tahu statusnya sebagai pacar Mingi dan masih tidak tahu namanya sampai detik ini. Tidak juga San berpikir untuk tahu nama lelaki itu karena menurutnya tidak penting dan pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang adalah kesalahan. Namun, San tidak bisa merasa untuk tidak terganggu saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya dengan layar retak dan tipe HP yang sudah cukup lama. Membuat jiwa San sebagai orang yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penyuka gadget meronta untuk menyambar HP tersebut, membuangnya dan menyuruh untuk mengganti yang baru.

"Kata Mingi, bahannya kangkung, cabe rawit, gula merah, bawang putih dan kencur." Lelaki itu menatap layar HP-nya cukup lama, lalu kembali menatap San. "Katanya itu saja bahannya."

"TERUS LO GIMANA CERITANYA JADI NYASAR BELI SELEDRI, ASAM JAWA, PAPRIKA DAN KUNYIT?!"

"Oh, jadi salah semua ya?"

San sadar kalau dirinya merasa marah karena emosi dengan perbuatan lelaki di depannya dan membuatnya tenganggu karena biasanya dia tidak seperti ini. Seorang San tidak pernah mengutamakan emosinya, dia selalu menggunakan logikanya untuk menghadapi semua masalah yang ada di hidupnya. Namun, berani sumpah kalau San rasanya ingin menjitak lelaki yang sialnya baru disadarinya lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu.

Membuat San memijit pelipisnya, lalu berkata, "ikut gue, kita ke supermarket bawah."

Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di supermarket yang berada di area apartemennya. San menjelaskan satu-satu benda yang dibutuhkan oleh lelaki itu dengan sabar (yang mana San tidak menduga punya sisi ini karena biasanya dia akan mengata seseorang bodoh karena tidak tahu dengan apa yang dikerjakannya) dan lelaki itu benar-benar mengikuti langkahnya. Saat tiba di kasir untuk membayar, San mengeluarkan dompetnya karena kepalanya mengingat ini belanjaannya, tetapi kemudian dia menatap dompetnya dan memutuskan mengantonginya kembali.

Lelaki yang entah siapa namanya. tetapi selalu membuat repot San yang membayar. Namun, San tidak melihat warna kartu yang digunakan lelaki itu dan setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka berdua kembali ke unit Mingi tanpa berbicara apa pun. San biasanya tidak masalah dengan diam yang canggung yang berada di sekitarnya jika bersama orang asing, tetapi entah mengapa kali ini dia merasa tidak nyaman sendiri.

"Lo lihat gue, abis itu coba kerjain sendiri," jelas San setelah mengeluarkan semua bahan belanjaan dan memotong kangkung menjadi beberapa bagian dengan pisau, lalu batangnya yang dia rasa terlalu tua disingkirkan, "bisa 'kan harusnya kalau cuma begini?"

"Iya."

Hanya saja, San tidak bisa benar-benar mempercayai apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Dia memegang pisau terbalik, dengan mata yang tumpul digunakan untuk memotong. Membuat San menangkupkan wajahnya sesaat, lalu berakhir mengambil pisau lelaki itu dan memutuskan untuk mengurus kangkung sendirian daripada melihat kemungkinan terjadinya pisau tersebut malah melukainya.

Tentu sepanjang San melakukannya, dia mengomel, "asli lo itu bego banget tahu gak? Masa pegang pisau aja kebalik! Lo hidup selama ini di planet mana sih sampe hal sesepele beginian aja gak ngerti?"

"Bumi."

San meletakkan pisau dengan dramatisir (karena memang kangkungnya sudah selesai dipotong) dan membuatnya mendelik kesal karena bisa-bisanya lelaki ini sedah dimarahi malah menjawab tanpa dosa.

"Iya gue bisa lihat lo manusia yang tinggal di bumi, maksudnya gue di daerah mana sampe hal begini aja gak bisa?" Lelaki itu memilih diam dan San melengos. "Abis dipotong begini, disuruh apa lagi?"

San bisa melihat lelaki itu kembali mengeluarkan HP-nya yang cukup ketinggalan jaman serta layarnya yang retak itu. Sepertinya HP-nya juga sudah tidak berfungsi dengan begitu baik, karena butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk dia membuka aplikasi pesan dan San mendengar, "kangkungnya direbus sampai layu. Lalu bawang putih, cabe rawit, lengkuas dan gula jawanya diulek ... di ulek itu di apain?"

Lelaki itu menatap San dengan penuh tanda tanya, seolah memang benar-benar tidak tahu eksistensi benda bernama ulekan. San tidak menjawab dan justru membuka satu per satu pintu lemari di dapur Mingi, lalu membawa keluar ulekan batu yang ternyata dimiliki lelaki itu. Meski sialnya berat sekali ulekannya, beli di mana sampai seperti seberat dosa begini?

"Itu ... ulekan?" suara itu membuat San yang baru selesai mencuci ulekan dan meletakkannya di meja dapur, menatap lelaki yang sejak tadi membuatnya justru mengerjakan semua hal.

"Iya, ini ulekan," San menatap lelaki itu, melihat reaksinya yang menatap ulekan cukup lama, lalu kembali menatapnya, "apaan lo natap-natap gue? Cuci cabe rawit, bawang putih sama lengkuasnya. Abis itu ulek."

"Ini bukan barang dari museum?" tanya lelaki itu sembari menunjuk ulekan. "Gimana ini barang yang hilang dari museum dan penjaganya sedang mencari-carinya?"

"DEMI TUHAN, INI BUKAN BENDA PURBA! JANGAN BUAT GUE MAKIN EMOSI YA DAN CEPAT CUCI APA YANG GUE SURUH!"

San merasa umur hidupnya memendek dari waktu seharusnya kalau semakin lama berhadapan dengan lelaki ini. Mau dia tinggal pulang, San paling pantang kalau melakukan hal setengaj-setengah, tetapi tetap bertahan di sini membuat emosinya semakin tidak terkendali dan itu tidak disukainya. San tidak pernah suka hidupnya yang selalu menggunakan logika, sekarang menjadi kacau karena emosinya yang terus mengambil alih hanya karena menghadapi lelaki yang merupakan pacar tetangganya dan menyebalkannya tingginya lebih beberapa senti darinya.

"Udan dicuci...," lelaki itu akhirnya kembali dan kemudian menatap San, "lalu aku harus apain?"

"Di ulek," jawab San, lalu sepertinya sadar kalau lelaki di depannya ini kalau bisa menganggap ulekan benda yang harusnya di museum, berarti dia bahkan tidak paham caranya mengulek, "taruh di atas ulekannya, gue kasih contoh terus lo kerjain sisanya."

Lelaki itu menuruti perkataan San dan dia memberikan contoh sebelum memberikan kepada lelaki itu. Namun, tidak sampai dua menit, San kembali mengambil alih karena lelaki itu bukannya mengulek, malah bisa-bisa menghancurkan meja karena saat menghancurkan bawang putih seperti yang dicontohkan, ulekannya malah jatuh ke meja dapur. Memang mejanya terbuat dari batu yang terlihat mahal, tapi daripada beresiko mejanya retak.

"Astaga, dosa gue apa sih sampe ketemu sama orang sebego lo?" San tidak berhenti mengomel karena dirinya jadi benar-benar mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. "Bawa sini gula merahnya!"

Setidaknya, lelaki yang menjadi pacar Mingi itu tidak menjawab San seperti orang-orang kalau dia katai bodoh. Mungkin San akan meledak kalau lelaki itu memilih menjawab semua perkataannya. Setelah bumbunya jadi, San mengambil panci dan mengisi dengan air. Menunggu mendidih, lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan kangkung yang sudah dikerjakannya di awal. Lalu sudah setengah layu baru teringat belum dicuci. San meruntuki kebodohannya, tetapi pura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja dan kemudian mencuci kangkung yang sudah matang. Untungnya, lelaki yang sejak tadi bersama dengan San hanya menonton dan tidak mempertanyakan apa pun yang dilakukannya.

Namun, malah membuat San kepikiran. Bagaimana kalau lelaki ini dikasih racun oleh seseorang dan bilang itu adalah makanan enak? Bisa-bisa dia malah memakannya karena terlalu percaya kepada orang lain.

"Lo itu...," San yang sudah meniriskan kangkung, memutuskan membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu dan lelaki itu menatapnya, "harusnya jangan terlalu percaya sama orang. Kalau orang di depan lo ini berbuat jahat, gimana?"

"Kamu orang baik."

San mendengarnya terdiam beberapa saat, karena baru kali ini ada yang bilang dirinya baik. Selama ini dia selalu mendengar semua orang (kecuali keluarganya) mengumpatnya dengan sebutan-sebutan yang tisak manusiawi karena sikapnya. Lalu San menghela napas, "lo itu terlalu gampang menyimpulkan. Gue gak sebaik itu."

"Kalau kamu jahat, seharusnya kamu sejak kemarin sudah meninggalkanku." Jawaban itu membuat San terdiam, karena kalau dipikirkan kembali, kenapa dia mau membantu orang yang dirinya tidak tahu namanya sampai akhir? "Orang jahat tidak akan mau membuang banyak waktunya untuk seseorang."

"Bego."

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan San berinisatif sendiri untuk mencampur kangkung dengan bumbu di ulekan. Setelah semua kangkung terlumuri dengan bumbu yang katanya merupakan rujak bagi Mingi (yang ingin dipertanyakan makan rujak versi daerah mana yang menggunakan lengkuas), San menatap lelaki yang secara tidak langsung membabuinya sejak minggu lalu.

"Kemari, lo cobain rasanya." San memanggil dan lelaki itu mendekatinya. Saat bersebelahan begini, San baru sadar mencium aroma antiseptik, membuatnya teringat aroma rumah sakit.

Apa tidak bisa lelaki ini normal untuk satu aspek saja?

San melirik lelaki yang menggunakan sendok untuk mengambil sedikit kangkung dan menyendokkannya. Padahal San berpikir lelaki itu akan menjumout dengan jemarinya karena biasanya orang normal akan melakukan seperti itu. Tidak ada komentar yang membuat San mendadak merasa terbebani karena mengira masakannya rasanya aneh.

"Gimana rasanya?"

"Enak!"

Padahal bisa saja lelaki itu berbohong kepada San karena merasa bersalah karena sejak tadi semua pekerjaan yang melakukan adalah dirinya. Namun, binar mata lelaki itu yang memang terlihat senang dan tangannya yang memegang sendok kembali mengambil sedikit kangkung untuk disuap ke mulutnya, tanpa sadar membuat San tersenyum.

"Wah ada kehebohan apa ini? Kok gue dengar sampe depan pintu sana." Suara Mingi menginterupsi keduanya dan San berekspresi sebal. Teringat kalau kehadirannya di sini karena Mingi yang merupakan pacar lelaki di sampingnya ini tidak ada di tempat dan membuatnya menjadi repot. "Eh itu rujak kangkung? Siapa yang buat?"

"Dia," lelaki yang ada di samping San itu menunjuk dirinya dan Mingi hanya tertawa.

"Gue kaget sih kalo lo yang masak."

San tidak tahu alasan dia mendadak tidak suka mendengar tawa Mingi atau melihat senyuman lelaki di sampingnya. Pada akhirnya, San pamit kembali ke apartemennya dan meski dia di antarkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi pacar Mingi sampai depan pintu dan mendengar ucapan terima kasih untuknya, perasaan kesal tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Lalu saat fokusnya ke HP di atas meja, San terdiam. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa lepas dari gadget dalam hidupnya begitu mengenalnya. Namun, dia bahkan tidak ingat eksistensi benda itu yang terlihat terus menyala yang San bisa tebak karena kiriman pesan dari Yeosang dan Jongho yang mempertanyakan dirinya yang menghilang.

Sepanjang sisa hari Sabtu itu, San tidak benar-benar fokus bermain _Among Us_. Bahkan biasanya dia akan ribut di chat karena dibunuh padahal merupakan orang biasa, tidak melakukannya. Pikiran San tidak benar-benar bersamanya.

* * *

Kali berikutnya mereka bertemu adalah hari Sabtu minggu depannya. San mulai merasa lelaki ini memang akan datang kepadanya di hari dan jam yang sama. Entah memang kebetulan belaka atau memang disengaja. San menatap lelaki itu dan entah kenapa sudah siap akan mendengar hal yang seharusnya mudah untuk dilakukan, tetapi akan membuatnya merasa emosi.

"Ada apa?" San berusaha untuk tidak acuh, tetapi tidak bisa.

Entah sejak kapan San selalu memperhatikan lelaki yang sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu namanya itu. Tidak ada niatan juga untuk bertanya dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak terpikirkan untuk mengenalkan diri kepada San.

Tatapan yang selalu terarah kepada San setiap berbicara (meski rasa-rasanya selalu memberikan tatapan penuh tanya atau kebingungan) dan matanya ternyata cukup besar. Caranya menjawab yang kalau tidak terdengar yakin, menjawab seperlunya atau hanya memilih diam. San ingin bisa mengabaikan bibir lelaki itu karena teringat pertemuan mereka, anggota tubuh itu membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur padahal benar-benar mengantuk.

Mungkin ... San mengerti mengapa Mingi mau berpacaran dengan lelaki ini.

Meski sialnya sekarang San merasa kesal sendiri hanya mengingat fakta bahwa lelaki yang selalu datang kepadanya di hari Sabtu ini adalah pacar orang.

"Itu ... kamu bisa membantuku memotong ayam?" suaranya terdengar ragu dan San entah sejak kapan tidak menyukainya. Seolah dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan lelaki itu, meski sejujurnya selalu berakhir membuatnya emosi sendiri karena San tidak paham mengapa ada manusia yang tidak paham dengan hal-hal dasar di dapur. "Aku sudah membeli bahan untuk membuat ayam ungkep, tetapi tidak tahu menggunakan pisau seperti apa untuk memotongnya."

San mendengarnya langsung menyipitkan mata, curiga. "Lo udah beli? Minggu lalu aja lo bilang beli kangkung ternyata beli seledri."

"Kali ini beneran barangnya benar."

San tidak menjawab, tetapi keluar dari apartemennya dan pintunya otomatis tertutup. Berjalan duluan menuju pintu apartemen Mingi dan lelaki itu mengekori San. Menempelkan kartu akses dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam unit milik Mingi. Begitu sampai di dapur, San melihat barang-barang yang memang diperuntukkan untuk membuat ayam ungkep dan sepertinya juga untuk membuat sambal karena ada cabe rawit, tomat dan terasi.

"Ini lo yakin belanja sendiri?" San menatap curiga dan lelaki itu menggeleng. Sudah diduga, kalau dia mendadak menjadi pintar dalam seminggu, San yang justru curiga. "Jadi ini gimana bisa beli semua bahannya? Mingi yang beliin atau gimana?"

Lagi-lagi, San kesal sendiri menyebutkan nama tetangga sekaligus teman kantornya itu.

"Bukan ... ada aplikasi yang _personal shopper_ yang membelikan semuanya."

Jawaban yang membuat San mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baru mendengar ada aplikasi yang bisa meminta orang lain untuk membelikan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang. Meski San rasanya harus berterima kasih karena setidaknya dia tidak melihat bahan yang tidak seharusnya ada seperti minggu lalu.

"Oh, baru tahu gue kalau ada aplikasi seperti itu." San menganggukkan kepala, tetapi kemudian matanya melotot dengan harga yang tertempel di plastik pembungkus ayam. Demi Tuhan, ayam satu ekor 250 ribu itu ayam apaan? Hidupnya semodelan apa sampai seharga ini?! Menatap lelaki yang menatap San dengan tanda tanya. "Bentar, lo habis berapa belanja ini semua?"

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya enteng, lalu mengeluarkan HP yang membuat jiwa San meronta-ronta untuk mengambilnya dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Membuat San memaki Mingi dalam hati karena bukannya membelikan pacarnya ini HP dan malah membiarkannya berkeliaran dengan..., "oh, total belanjaannya lima ratus tiga puluh tujuh ribu dua ratus enam lima rupiah."

"LO BELI APAAN ANJIR SAMPE SEGITU?!" San tanpa sadar merampas HP dari tangan lelaki itu dan meski terganggu dengan fakta layar retak, dia melihat satu per satu harga yang tertulis. Kepala San mendadak pusing karena melihat harga sereh satu batang 25 ribu dan seingatnya tadi di meja ada 4 batang. Pada akhirnya, San memandang lelaki yang ternyata juga menatapnya, tentu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Membuat San menghela napas dan mengembalikan HP kepadanya. "Lain kali kalo mau belanja, panggil gue. Uang segitu harusnya lo bisa masak buat sekampung."

"Oh ya?"

San benar-benar memberikan catatan mental untuk memberitahu Mingi kalau pacarnya ini kelewatan mudah dibodohi oleh orang lain.

Pada akhirnya, tentu saja San tidak hanya bertugas memotong ayam menjadi 4 bagian, tetapi juga memasaknya karena khawatir kalau ditinggal bisa-bisa dia membakar dapur. Sembari menunggu ayam matang, San membuang tangkai cabai dan lelaki yang membuatnya bekerja seperti ini sudah dipaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kitchen island. San stress kalau lelaki itu membantunya, karena bukan benar membantu, tetapi malah membuat pekerjaan baru untuknya.

"Aku apa benar-benar harus duduk di sini?" ini sudah tanyanya ke empat kali.

Serta jawaban San untuk keempat kalinya selalu sama, "biarin lo bantuin gue sama aja nambah kerjaan. Jadi lo duduk diem aja."

San kembali mengeluarkan ulekan meski mencari benda ini harus dengan perjuangan karena Mingi tidak meletakkan di tempat yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Meski saat mengulek sambel, San menggunakan tenaga lebih banyak dari seharusnya karena merasa kesal, meski tidak bisa mendefinisikan kesal ke arah mana karena terlalu banyak.

Entah kesal karena berakhir mengerjakan semua ini sendirian.

Entah kesal karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencari ulekan.

Entah kesal untuk kemungkinan yang San tidak ingin suarakan di kepalanya karena itu akan membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Sini, lo tes rasanya," San memanggil lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya dan dia menghampirinya, tetapi kemudian tampak mencari sesuatu di atas meja. Membuat San mengkernyit, "lo nyari apaan?"

"Sendok."

"Astaga, lo colek pake jari aja kenapa?" San mencolek kelingkingnya ke sambal yang ada di ulekan, lalu mengarahkan ke lelaki itu. Namun, San benar-benar tidak menduga kalau kelingkingnya malah disuap ke mulut lelaki itu, membuatnya merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembab. Tentu saja San langsung menarik kelingkingnya dan mendelik, meski jantungnya sialnya malah berdebar dengan tempo abnormal. "ANJIR LO NAPA MALAH MAKAN JARI GUE?!"

"Kamu yang menyodorkan jari ke aku."

"MAKSUDNYA GUE CUMA CONTOH! COLEK PAKE JARI LO SENDIRILAH ANJIR!"

"Maaf." Ingin San memarahi kalau tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa selesai dengan maaf, tetapi juga tidak bisa memikirkan harus melakukan apa jika lelaki itu bertanya hal yang harus dilakukannya jika maafnya tidak diterima. Lalu lelaki itu malah memandangi San cukup lama dan membuatnya hampir salah tingkah. Hampir, soalnya San mendengar, "kamu tidak mau cuci tanganmu?"

"GAK USAH DIKASIH TAHU, GUE EMANG MAU CUCI TANGAN!"

"Oh, oke."

San dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya dan sepanjang mencuci tangannya, kepalanya tidak bisa menghilangkan sensasi yang dirasakan oleh kelingkingnya. Membuatnya frustrasi sendiri karena kepalanya dengan kurang ajar membayangkan adegan jika jemarinya berada di mulut lelaki itu. Membuat San akhirnya menampar pipi kanannya, lalu meringis sendiri karena merasa bodoh tidak menakar kekuatannya untuk memukul diri sendiri dan pipinya sedikit basah karena tangannya yang belum dikeringkan setelah mencuci tangan.

Begitu kembali ke depan kompor untuk mengecek kematangan ayam, San pura-pura mengabaikan tatapan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang barusan dilakukannya (yang membuat San meruntuki dirinya yang sepertinya punya _fingers kink_ ). Tepat saat San meniriskan potongan ayam dari panci, dia mendengar suara sapaan riang dari lelaki yang membuatnya berada di sini dan dia menoleh.

Mingi ternyata sudah pulang.

"Kalian ngapain?" Mingi menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Masak ayam bumbu kuning."

San ingin berpura-pura tidak melihat senyuman lelaki yang sejak pertama bertemu membuatnya melakukan hal abnormal, tetapi tidak bisa. Mendadak ada rasa tidak suka melihat senyuman itu, tetapi rasanya San ingin membanting apa yang dipegangnya saat mendengar perkataan Mingi, "ayam bumbu kuning maksudnya ayam ungkep? Astaga ... lo seriusan ngerepotin tetangga gue padahal bisa beli aja?"

San meletakkan piring di atas meja dapur dengan menyentak. Tidak mau ambil pusing jika piringnya mengalami keretakan, karena rasanya San benar-benar kesal karena Mingi tidak menghargai usaha pacarnya sendiri. Apalagi yang dilihatnya lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan matanya entah sengaja di tutup atau memang kalau sedang tersenyum lebar akan menutup sehingga San tidak tahu emosi apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan olehnya.

"Gue balik." San akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal itu, karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

"Loh? Lo yang masak masa gak makan bareng sama kita?" tanya Mingi heran.

"Baru inget gue mau jalan sama Wooyoung."

"Oh. Titip salam ya sama pacar lo, tanyain kapan dia mau main ke kantor? Traktiran kek karena udah punya jabatan bagus di kantor barunya."

San hanya bisa memaksakan senyum dan pergi begitu saja. Bahkan dia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengikutinya di belakang sana dan langsung membanting pintu apartemennya. Di balik pintu, dia menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajah dengan kasar, tetapi telinganya samar bisa menangkap suara dari balik pintu.

"Terima kasih dan maaf."

Rasanya San ingin gila karena tidak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada dirinya. Serta meski memang beberapa jam kemudian San bersama Wooyoung, kenyataannya pikirannya tidak bersamanya. Masih tertinggal di unit sebelah, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasa masakannya? Apa pada akhirnya Mingi tidak memakannya karena tahu bukan pacarnya yang memasakkan untuknya dan memesan makanan dari luar? Apa lelaki yang merupakan pacar Mingi itu baik-baik saja meski usahanya yang memang merepotkan San itu tidak dihargai?

"Sayang," panggilan Wooyoung membuat lamunan San buar dan melirik pacarnya yang tengah menatapnya khawatir, "kamu tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kamu banyak pikiran."

"Gapapa," pembohong. San tidak baik-baik saja saat ini dan semuanya disebabkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya siapa, "jadi mau nonton filmnya?"

San berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti berurusan dengan lelaki yang merupakan pacar Mingi itu di masa depan nanti.

* * *

San tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia menolak ajakan Wooyoung yang merupakan pacarnya untuk keluar hari ini. Beralasan dia butuh waktu sendiri karena terlalu letih dengan pekerjaan di kantor saat _weekdays_. Untungnya, pacarnya itu sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan-penolakan yang diberikan oleh San jika diajak jalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Namun, kenyataannya dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menunggu bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Menunggu lelaki yang merupakan pacar Mingi kembali mengganggunya dengan hal-hal ajaib yang akan dilakukannya. Lucu kalau dipikirkan sekarang, padahal San sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengannya.

Bel yang ditunggu akhirnya berbunyi dan San berjalan secepat mungkin ke depan pintu. Lalu dia menepuk wajahnya dan sengaja menunggu bel rumahnya suaranya habis, baru kemudian membuka pintunya. San tidak mau kepergok menunggu lelaki itu datang kepadanya dan saat mereka bertemu, lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Mendadak, San seolah lupa bernapas.

"Ada apa?" San berusaha bersuara seperti biasa, meski dirinya memaki-maki dirinya karena bisa-bisanya terpesona hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

San, ingat lelaki ini pacar orang kantor.

"Sudah makan belum?" tanyanya yang membuat San menatap lelaki di depannya curiga. "Kalau belum, aku beli beberapa jenis makanan dan kayaknya tidak bisa menghabiskan sendirian."

"Jadi sekarang gue jadi tong sampah menampung makanan lo?"

"Bukan begitu...," lelaki itu tampaknya ingin mengatakan lebih banyak hal, tetapi akhirnya hanya menatap San dan berkata, "yasudah kalau tidak mau. Maaf kalau menganggu harimu."

San bisa melihat tatapan lelaki di depannya ini tampak sudah terbiasa untuk ditolak dan itu membuatnya tidak suka. Seolah orang di depannya ini sudah memprediksi kalau akan mendapatkan penolakan dari San.

"Gue bahkan gak bilang menolak?"

"Oh."

Lelaki di depannya perlahan tersenyum dan San baru mengerti perkataan Yunchan yang sering dia katai sebagai lelaki kebanyakan hormon baper tentang sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuatnya yakin untuk terus melihatnya sampai akhir hidupnya. San menutup pintu apartemennya dan mengikuti langkah lelaki di depannya dan baru menyadari pemikiran bodohnya tentang senyuman. Ini pasti karena kebanyakan mendengar omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh Yunchan.

"Lo mau makan apa mau selamatan?" komentar San begitu melihat semua bungkus makanan di atas meja dan dia bisa membaca itu dari salah satu rumah makan yang terkenal. Harganya membuat San meringis karena pernah sekali diseret oleh Yeosang dan Jongho untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Membuatnya memberi catatan mental untuk tidak akan pernah ke sana lagi kecuali dibayarin oleh orang lain. "Dan ini semua bukannya mahal banget? Lo gak ngabisin duit jajan buat sekali makan doang 'kan?"

"Enggak," lelaki itu tersenyum dan memberikan piring serta sendok dan garpu kepada San, "aku kebetulan ingin makan banyak macam, tetapi tidak mau makan sendirian."

"Mingi emangnya ke mana sampe lo bilang begitu?"

San mendadak kesal sendiri karena menyebut nama tetangganya itu. Juga kekesalannya semakin menjadi lantaran lelaki di depannya justru tersenyum saat mendengar nama Mingi. Padahal San selama ini tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, bahkan saat dia mengetahui jika pacarnya malah terlihat lebih menyayangi orang lain daripada dirinya.

"Minggu ini dia lagi tugas ke luar kota," jelasnya yang membuat San kemudian berpikir lalu buat apa lelaki di depannya ada di sini sekarang?

Bukan karena mau menemui San pastinya, meski hanya bermodalkan pemikiran yang tidak punya pembuktian bahwa ini benar malah membuatnya senang sendiri.

"Terus kenapa lo pesan makanan sebanyak ini kalau tahu Mingi gak ada di sini?"

"Aku memang mau mengajakmu makan," lelaki itu tersenyum kepada San dan sialnya justru membuat kerja jantunya menjadi abnormal, "karena aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama ini membantuku."

"Lo ngomong kayak mau ke mana aja," San melengos, lalu menatap semua kotak yang betuliskan sebuah rumah makan yang dia tahu harganya mahal itu, lalu menatap lelaki itu, "ini serius lo gak abisin uang makan cuma demi traktir gue 'kan?"

"Enggak."

San akhirnya mencoba percaya dan setidaknya hari ini tidak akan dilewatinya dengan teriakan kepada lelaki yang punya niat baik kepadanya ini. Namun, ternyata itu hanyalah angan belaka karena saat lelaki di depannya ini hanya mengambil sedikit porsi dari bermacam-macam makanan yang ada, San berkahir kesal.

"WOI, MAKAN MODELAN APA ITU?! DIKIT BANGET!"

"Aku tidak bisa makan banyak."

"LALU NGAPAIN KALO GITU BELI SEMUA INI?!"

"Aku tidak tahu kamu suka makanan apa, jadi aku pesan saja semua yang rasanya enak."

San tidak tahu harus merasa senang kalau lelaki di depannya ini mengapresiasinya atau ingin mengatainya bodoh karena menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk makanan. Padahal kalau hanya dibelikan 1 macam pun, San akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu sembari makan, San menyadari HP yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu selalu membuat jiwa San yang pengikut setia perbaharuan dunia _gadget_ meronta-ronta ada di atas meja.

"Lo kenapa gak ganti HP?" akhirnya San tidak bisa menahan keingin tahuannya dan membuat lelaki di depannya memandangnya heran. "Gue asli emosi lihat HP lo, rasanya mau gue buang aja."

"HP-nya masih bisa dipakai, kenapa harus diganti?"

San ingin sekali membuka presentasi alasan lelaki di depannya ini harus mengganti HP-nya. Apalagi saat San menyadari tipe HP itu sudah cukup lama, sepertinya itu keluaran saat dirinya pertama kali masuk kuliah dan itu berarti ... 7 tahun yang lalu? Wow, hebat sekali ada manusia yang bertahan dengan HP jaman dahulu kala.

"Lo gak ada niatan ganti HP apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan San justru mendapatkan tatapan tanda tanya. Membuatnya sebenarnya gemas sendiri, tetapi tentu saja tidak akan mau diakui.

"Enggak," lelaki itu akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu, "selama masih bisa dipakai, aku tidak akan menggantinya."

San cukup terkesan dengan kekeras kepalaan lelaki ini, karena selama beberapa pertemuan mereka, dia terlihat seperti akan mengiyakan semua perkataan orang lain. Meski tentu saja San tetap gusar melihat HP tua yang layarnya sudah retak di depan matanya. Lalu pikirannya menduga jika lelaki ini bukan golongan mampu sehingga dia tidak kunjung mengganti HP-nya karena uangnya digunakan untuk hal yang lebih penting. Mendadak, San jadi merasa bersalah karena makan makanan mahal yang diperuntukkan kepadanya ini. Bagaimana sebenarnya ini menggunakan seluruh uang makan lelaki itu selama sebulan? Apalagi ini baru awal bulan dan masih ada 25 hari lagi untuk dilewati.

"Abis ini lo ngapain?" San pura-pura mengabaikan perasaan bersalahnya dan melemparkan pertanyaan kepada lelaki di depannya. Hal yang sebenarnya hampir tidak pernah dilakukannya karena biasanya yang membuka topik pembicaraan adalah orang lain. "Langsung pulang atau gimana?"

"Sepertinya baca buku atau nonton TV."

"Nonton apaan?"

San lalu terdiam karena kenapa sekarang dia tampak sangat penasaran dengan lelaki di depannya ini? Hei, ingat ini pacar orang dan mereka bahkan belum kenal satu sama lain! Kalau yang bisa dibilang untung, lelaki di depan San tampaknya tidak terganggu (atau malah mungkin tidak merasa) bahwa pertanyaannya masuk ranah terlalu ingin tahu.

"Mungkin NGC. Sudah lama tidak nonton TV."

"Oh." San memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi karena tidak ingin dicurigai terlalu ingin tahu, meski memang dia ingin tahu. Setelah selesai menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja, membereskan sampah (yang percayalah kalau orang kekenyangan rasanya bergerak itu susah sekali) dan mencuci peralatan makan mereka berdua (karena San tidak percaya kalau lelaki ini bisa diandalkan untuk mencucinya). Tadinya San ingin langsung pulang ke apartemennya, tetapi menatap lelaki yang berdiri di dekatnya (meski tidak melakukan apa pun), membuatnya merasa kasihan. "Lo ... mau ke apartemen gue gak?"

"Ya?"

"Lo daripada sendirian di sini, mendingan ke tempat gue. TV gue ada channel NGC kok."

Ada diam cukup lama dan tatapan kepada San itu membuatnya sekarang merasa harap-harap cemas. Padahal saat melamar kerja di perusahaan tempatnya sekarang bekerja saja, San tidak merasa seperti ini.

"Boleh?" tanya yang terdengar ragu itu entah mengapa justru membuat San tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Gue ngajak lo, berarti boleh."

"Oke."

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di unit San dan dia memaki diri sendiri karena bisa-bisanya mengundang orang lain, tetapi keadaan ruang tamunya cukup berantakan. Bahkan belum San meminta maaf, lelaki itu justru sudah bergerak untuk merapikan apa yang terlihat berantakan yang membuatnya panik.

"Lo gak usah beresin!" San panik dan tidak sadar memegang tangan lelaki itu, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan heran. "Lo duduk aja, jangan beresin ruang tamu gue. Lo tamu di sini, oke."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Guenya yang gak merasa gak apa-apa!"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan mau saja digiring San untuk duduk. San memberikan remote TV untuk menyuruhnya menyalakan TV sementara dia membereskan ruang tamunya. Beginilah memang kalau otak tidak dipakai untuk mengingat kalau ruang tamunya itu jarang sekali dalam keadaan rapi karena hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu. Kalau rapi berarti orang tua San datang berkunjung dan mengomelinya karena tidak menjaga kebersihan tempat tinggalnya.

Namun, saat selesai merapikan ruang tamu, lelaki itu tidak menyalakan TV dan membuat San curiga bahwa jangan-jangan tidak mengerti tombol untuk menyalakan TV yang mana.

"Kenapa lo gak nyalain TV?"

"Menunggu kamu selesai, baru aku mau menyalakan TV," tepat setelah perkataanya, TV akhirnya menyala dan San terdiam cukup lama. Karena seumur hidupnya tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menunggu untuknya. Namun, pemikiran San buyar karena mendengar, "nomor berapa NGC?"

"Dua kosong dua."

"Oh ternyata sama seperti di tempat Mingi."

Mendengar nama tetangganya itu, San seperti ditampar realitas kalau lelaki di depannya ini sudah punya pacar. Harusnya kenyataan itu tidak berefek apa pun untuk San, kenyataanya rasa kesal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kepalanya muncul di dalam dirinya. Membuat San duduk cukup jauh dari lelaki yang diajaknya ke apartemennya. Meski matanya sekarang terlihat fokus ke HP karena memainkan _Among Us_ , nyatanya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk sesekali melirik ke arah lelaki yang sekarang mengangkat kedua kakinya ke sofa dan memangku dagunya di lututnya. Kedua tangannya tampak dilingkarkan di belakang pahanya dan yang San pikirkan pertama kali adalah kata menggemaskan.

"Ah." San kembali fokus ke HP-nya dan menyadari dirinya sudah dipilih oleh semua orang sebagai _imposter_ , padahal bukan. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidak ribut di chat, yang justru membuatnya malah mendapatkan rentetan chat dari Yeosang. "Buset nih anak, gue gak ribut malah dikata sakit."

Namun, sepanjang sisa hari, San tidak benar-benar bermain dengan benar. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia dibunuh karena salah paham atau malah ketahuan sebagai _imposter_. Namun, bukannya mengamuk, San justru lebih fokus mengamati orang yang berbagi sofa dengannya meski berada di ujung yang satunya dan dirinya berada di ujung lainnya.

Seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

San tersentak dengan pemikirannya dan berakhir menampar pipinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Namun, ternyata sikapnya justru memancing perhatian lelaki di ujung sofa sana dan memandangnya dengan heran.

"San, kamu kenapa menampar pipimu sendiri?"

San.

Jadi dia tahu nama San?!

"Sebentar," San justru menatap lelaki itu curiga, "kok lo tahu nama gue?"

Perasaan belum kenalan juga.

"Mingi kasih tahu namamu."

Ah, lagi-lagi nama pacar lelaki itu dan sialnya justru membuat San merasa kesal.

"Terus kenapa lo gak kasih tahu nama ke gue?" San protes. "Lo tahu nama gue dan guenya malah gak tahu nama lo."

"Kamu tidak pernah bertanya, jadi aku anggap kamu tidak perlu mengetahui namaku."

"Kenapa lo mikir begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak penting."

San ingin sekali langsung berkata kalau lelaki itu penting, tetapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam. Menyadari pemikirannya kalau menganggap lelaki yang merupakan pacar orang ini penting pasti aneh dan San tidak punya alasan yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia terasa penting baginya.

"Jadi nama lo siapa?" tanya San akhirnya.

"Seonghwa."

San memutuskan untuk memangkas jarak dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah lelaki itu. "Lo memang udah tahu nama gue, tapi ayo kenalan dengan benar."

Lelaki itu memandangi San dan kemudian sebelah tangannya menyambut tangannya. Sensasi hangat menjalari seluruh telapak tangan San dan dia mendengar, "Seonghwa. Salam kenal, San."

"Salam kenal, gue San."

Jabat tangan mereka terlepas karena Seonghwa menarik tangannya dari San. Membuat ada perasaan kosong yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, tetapi sepertinya Seonghwa tidak tahu karena dia kembali ke posisinya saat menonton dan begitu San melihat apa yang ditonton, dia mengkernyit.

Apa serunya menonton cerita tentang membangun jembatan?

Jam 5 sore, Seonghwa pamit untuk pulang. San tadinya ingin mengantarkan, tetapi Seonghwa bilang dia sudah memesan taksi online dan sudah berada di bawah. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat Seonghwa pamit pulang sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Selamat hari Sabtu sore, San."

Sepanjang malam itu, San tidak bisa menghilangkan nama Seonghwa dari pikirannya. Tidak menyadari setiap teringat nama itu dia tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar dan melakukan anomali yang kalau sampai Yeosang dan Jongho tahu pasti akan mengiranya sakit, karena bisa-bisanya San tidak memegang HP-nya meski tidak dalam keadaan tertidur.

San tidak tahu, apa besok Seonghwa akan datang ke unit sebelah atau dia harus menunggu minggu depan untuk bertemu dengannya? Bertemu dengan mendengarkan permintaan yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tetapi prosesnya seperti sebuah penemuan hal baru tentang betapa ajaibnya pertanyaan Seonghwa, seolah dia hidup di dunia berbeda selama ini dengan San.

Namun, memang benar kata orang-orang bahwa rasa senang itu hanya bersifat sementara karena HP-nya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Mingi. Membuat tanpa sadar San berdecih dan kepalanya dengan baik hatinya mengingatkan bahwa Seonghwa pacar orang yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, kenapa nelpon gue?"

" _Seonghwa gak merepotkan lo lagi, 'kan?_ " pertanyaan Mingi yang entah mengapa terdengar tidak senang atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan San saja. " _Gue udah bilang jangan gangguin lo, tapi karena tadi gue tanya dan ada bawa-bawa nama lo jadi...._ "

"Dia gak ganggu," San sengaja memotong perkataan Mingi, "jadi gak usah khawatir kalau pacar lo anggap resein gue."

" _Yah gue khawatir saja, lo kan biasanya mana mau berurusan sama orang semodelan Seonghwa kalo di kantor._ " Perkataan Mingi membuat San di hantam kenyataan lainnya, bahwa biasanya dia memang tidak akan begini. Lalu kenapa tidak berlaku untuk Seonghwa? " _Well, gue senang kalau lo gak merasa terganggu sama pacar gue. Nanti kalau gue balik bakalan kasih oleh-oleh ke lo sebagai tanda udah mau jagain dia._ "

San biasanya senang dengan barang gratisan, tetapi mulutnya malah berkata, "gak usah."

" _Itu urusan lo mau terima apa enggak sih, soalnya Seonghwa tumben banget bilang ke gue minta beliin sesuatu buat orang lain. Biasaan kalo gue tanya dia mau apa juga gak jawab._ "

Sumpah, San tidak ingin mendengar TMI tentang Seonghwa terutama dari orang yang menjadi pacar lelaki itu.

" _Yaudah, gue tutup telponnya ya. Sekali lagi makasih udah mau direpotkan sama Seonghwa. Ngomong aja ke gue kalo lo merasa terganggu, nanti gue kasih tahu ke dia biar gak gangguin lo lagi._ "

"Hmm."

Sambungan terputus dan San memandang layar HP-nya. Membuatnya melengos dan membuka salah satu aplikasi pesan, lalu tersadar kalau orang yang ingin dihubunginya tidak dia miliki nomornya. San berdecak kesal, bahkan dia saja baru tahu nama Seonghwa hari ini setelah beberapa kali pertemuan. Berharap tidak pada tempatnya kalau San sudah memiliki nomor lelaki itu.

"Ah, brengsek!"


	2. Chapter 2

San menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara di atas meja ada kotak HP berlogokan apel tergigit. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti tentang sikapnya yang malah membeli HP untuk Seonghwa. Terlebih lagi, ini uang yang seharusnya dia pakai untuk beli laptop gaming, malah berakhir untuk membelikan HP untuk pacar orang.

Tolong ditekankan, pacar orang malah San mau hadiahi HP mahal!

Rasanya San ingin menjual HP di atas meja ini, masih belum terlambat untuk mengembalikan uangnya untuk dibelikan hal yang diinginkannya. Namun, bunyi bel yang ditekan membuat San akhirnya tidak menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan dan melihat jam digital yang ditaruhnya di dinding ruang tamu.

Ah, sudah jamnya Seonghwa datang kepadanya.

San akhirnya menghela napas dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Begitu dibuka, San kaget sendiri dengan Seonghwa yang datang dengan buket bunga yang cukup besar. Lalu San meruntuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terpesona dengan senyum Seonghwa yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ngapain lo bawa bunga segede itu?"

"Oh, ini bunga yang dikasih Hongjoong karena aku lulus sidang."

San merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, tetapi di mana? Lalu pandangannya menyipit karena baru menyadari perkataan Seonghwa kalau dia lulus sidang.

"Lo sidang hari ini?" San menatap Seonghwa curiga. 

Apa lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar sebodoh itu sampai baru lulus sekarang?

"Iya," Seonghwa tersenyum lebar dan seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan San yang menilai dirinya, " _thesis defense_ aku hari ini dan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik."

San mendengarnya terdiam, karena ternyata dugaannya salah karena mengira Seonghwa masih berada di jenjang S1. Lalu dia tersenyum, "selamat ya."

"Terima kasih, San," mendengar Seonghwa yang menyebutkan namanya membuat San merasa senang, lalu teringat kenyataan dia tidak boleh merasa senang karena lelaki di depannya milik orang lain, "ini bunganya untuk kamu."

San mendengarnya mengkernyit. "Kenapa? Itu bunga yang dikasih ke lo, gak sopan ngasih ke gue."

"Soalnya ruang tamu San sepi, jadi aku pikir lebih baik jika ada bunganya," Seonghwa masih tersenyum, "lagipula kalau diberikan ke aku, harusnya sudah menjadi hak aku untuk melakukan apa pun kepada bunganya."

"Teman lo kalau dengar itu bisa marah, Seonghwa."

"Gak akan, dia tidak sepeduli itu dengan semua pemberiannya akan aku lakukan apa."

Sebenarnya San mendengar jawaban Seonghwa merasa aneh. Pertemanan macam apa yang mereka jalin sehingga Seonghwa bisa mengatakan seperti itu? Namun, dia menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Seonghwa masuk dengan membawa buket bunga besar. Membuatnya teringat dengan toko bunga milik Jongho. Bagaimana ya kabar ibunya Jongho sekarang? Apa toko bunganya sudah ramai setelah San membantu secara finansial saat Jongho hampir wisuda dan ternyata ibunya menggunakan semua uang modal toko bunganya untuk membayar biaya wisuda anaknya itu?

"Wah, berantakan," komentar Seonghwa yang terdengar riang itu justru membuat San kembali ke realitas dan merasa tengah diejek. Namun, saat San akan mengeluarkan protesannya, tatapan mata serta senyuman Seonghwa yang diperuntukkan kepadanya sanggup membuatnya terdiam. Lalu San mendengar, "aku beresin ya."

"Gak usah!" San panik dan tidak sadar memengang sebelah tangan Seonghwa. "Lo duduk, gue yang beresin oke."

Seonghwa menatap San, lalu tataoannya berpindah ke tangan San yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Membuat San langsung melepaskan karena merasa salah tingkah dengan gerakan refleksnya. Tentu dengan memaki-maki diri sendiri karena bisa-bisanya San menyentuh Seonghwa tanpa sadar.

"Aku bisa membantu San agar cepat selesai."

"Gak! Lo sekarang duduk, gue masih punya adab untuk gak membuat tamu membantu membereskan tempat ini."

Seonghwa menurut. San sembari memunguti bungkus makanan ringan serta botol minuman kemasan yang bertebaran cukup banyak serta majalah-majalah yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa berakhir di lantai juga memberikan catatan mental kepada dirinya untuk membereskan ruang tamunya jika mendekati hari Sabtu agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali. Ini kali kedua Seonghwa berkunjung ke apartemennya dan dua kali sudah mendapati betapa berantakan ruang tamunya.

Meski kalau San boleh jujur, kamarnya jauh lebih berantakan lagi, tetapi Seonghwa tidak akan mungkin masuk ke area itu dan dia tidak perlu membereskannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Lalu San setelah membuang semua bungkus makanan ringan serta botol minum kemasan, mulai berpikir kenapa dia harus merasa membereskan tempat tinggalnya? Seonghwa bukan siapa-siapa di hidupnya, seharusnya San tidak perlu sampai membuat catatan mental untuk membereskan ruang tamunya jika mendekati hari Sabtu. Dia juga biasanya menerima tamu dengan keadaan seperti ini dan tentu saja Yeosang serta Jongho memarahinya karena tidak menjaga kebersihan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Biasanya, itu hanya omelan yang masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan, alias tidak akan San pedulikan,

Setelah selesai membereskan ruang tamunya, San melihat Seonghwa yang memeluk buket bunga yang kertas pembungkusnya (entah apa namanya itu, Jongho pasti jauh lebih tahu) berwarna biru muda serta putih dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lagi, San terpana selama beberapa saat hanya karena senyuman lelaki yang seharusnya dia anggap menyebalkan karena selalu mengganggu hari Sabtunya belakangan ini. Namun, kalau menyebalkan seharusnya San tidak sampai mau repot membereskan ruang tamunya dua kali setiap Seonghwa berkunjung dan tidak sampai membelikan HP mahal untuk lelaki itu.

"Gak capek senyum terus?" akhirnya San mengatakan sesuatu karena merasa Seonghwa tidak akan mengatakan apa pun.

"Enggak, aku udah biasa." Seonghwa lalu memandang sekitarnya, lalu kembali memandang San. "punya vas bunga dan gunting? Aku mau susun bunganya."

"Ada, tunggu bentar." 

San berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil 3 vas bunga (yang merupakan hadiah dari ibunya Jongho sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena telah membantu usaha toko bunganya waktu itu) dan gunting yang cukup tajam. San tidak tahu sebenarnya Seonghwa butuh berapa vas atau suka model vas seperti apa, jadi dia membawa semuanya ke ruang tamu. Menemukan Seonghwa sudah duduk di lantai dan buket bunga besar telah dibuka sehingga bunganya tidak lagi berbentuk buket. San meletakkan semua vas di atas meja, membuat atensi Seonghwa kepadanya dan tanpa kata dia pergi. Bukan mau meninggalkan Seonghwa, tetapi mengambil air untuk mengisi vas bunganya.

Saat kembali, San bisa melihat Seonghwa menggunting tangkai bunga dengan menyerong, seolah tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya. San memilih duduk di seberang meja dan mengamati Seonghwa yang tampak fokus, lalu melihat kotak HP yang ingin diberikannya tertindih kertas pembungkus buket bunga berwarna biru membuatnya hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya Seonghwa tidak sadar akan keberadaan benda itu dan juga San punya alasan cukup baik untuk memberikannya nanti. Kembali menatap Seonghwa yang tengah serius, San baru menyadari kalau lelaki itu berkali lipat lebih mempesona.

Kemudian, San tersadar kalau seharusnya Seonghwa tidak berada di hadapannya. Ini hari sidangnya, seharusnya dia bersama Mingi yang merupakan pacarnya. Jadi mengapa ada di hadapan San sekarang? Meski San kalau boleh jujur, mengingat nama Mingi entah kenapa menjadi berkali lipat jauh menyebalkan dari seharusnya.

"Oh," Seonghwa sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran San di depannya, lalu tersenyum, "aku boleh minta air? Itu untuk mengisi vasnya."

"Itu," San menunjukn dengan dagunya, "gue sudah ambil dari tadi."

"Terima kasih!"

San tidak tahu mengapa Seonghwa terlihat sesenang itu di depannya, tetapi kepalanya kurang ajarnya berpikir kalau itu karena kehadirannya. Untuk kali itu, San ingin berharap bisa mengabaikan fakta kalau Seonghwa sudah memiliki orang lain yang dicintai dan memang berada di depannya karena ingin menemuinya. Seharusnya, kepalanya sekarang memarahinya karena mengharapkan di luar akal sehatnya yang biasanya mendominasi kehidupannya. Namun, entah sejak kapan kepala San tidak akan bekerja dengan semestinya jika dihadapkan dengan Seonghwa.

Melihat lelaki itu menuangkan air ke vas bening, lalu merangkai bunga-bunga yang sudah digunting tangkainya dengan telaten. Membuat San berpikir kalau Seonghwa mungkin pernah belajar merangkai bunga sehingga tampak seperti Jongho kalau sedang membantu ibunya di akhir pekan. Kalau waktu kuliah dahulu, San serta Yeosang sering terbabui oleh Jongho karena disuruh membantu membersihkan tangkai bunga yang baru dikirim dari beberapa daerah penghasil bunga. Tentu mereka tidak dibayar dengan uang, tetapi masakan ibunya Jongho juara. San saja kadang berharap ibunya punya kemampuan memasak seperti ibunya Jongho, memang anak kurang ajar dirinya.

"Seonghwa," San tanpa sadar memanggil lelaki itu yang membuatnya muncul dari samping kanan vas bunga yang dirangkainya karena menutupi wajahnya. Membuat San tidak bisa menahan tawanya, lalu berdeham untuk mengembalikan citranya yang tiba-tiba saja sangat bukan dirinya, "lo tahu cara merangkai bunga?"

"Iya, waktu lulus SMA pernah ambil kursus merangkai bunga karena bosan di rumah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh."

"Lo boleh lanjutin merangkai bunganya."

Seonghwa tersenyum dan wajahnya kembali menghilang karena terhalangi oleh vas bunga serta bunganya. Kemudian Seonghwa menggeser vas bunga tersebut dan mengambil vas bunga kedua. Mengisinya dengan air, lalu kembali merangkai dengan telaten. Perlahan wajah Seonghwa kembali tertutupi dengan bunga dan San biasanya selalu bilang muka seseorang selalu akan kalah dengan keindahan bunga. Namun, nyatanya salah.

Seonghwa ternyata jauh lebih indah dari bunga-bunga yang selama ini San anggap indah.

"Selesai!" suara riang Seongwa dari balik rangkaian bunga di vas kedua membuat San tersenyum, lalu melihat wajah lelaki itu karen telah menggeser vasnya ke sebelah kanan. "Vas bunganya mau ditaruh di mana?"

"Di ruang tamu aja."

"Kedua-duanya?"

San terdiam sesaat, benar juga pertanyaan Seonghwa. Masa kedua vas bunganya berada di ruang tamu, apa tidak terlalu ramai nantinya?

"Satunya gue bawa ke dapur, buat ditaruh di meja makan."

"Yaudah, aku bawa ke sana ya."

"Memangnya lo tahu dapur gue, Seonghwa?"

"Unitmu dengan unit Mingi satu tipe, seharusnya jalannya sama saja," perkataan Seonghwa yang sembari tersenyum menyadarikan San kalau lelaki di depannya ini telah memiliki orang lain dan itu membuatnya kesal. Padahal San tidak punya hak, karena rasa-rasanya kalau Seonghwa bukan pacar Mingi, mereka tidak akan bertemu. San melihat Seonghwa berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membawa satu vas bunga, "aku ke dapur dulu ya."

San menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengingatkan dirinya harus tahu batasan, bahwa Seonghwa milik orang lain. Bahwa sikapnya yang dilihatnya selama ini berhubungan dengan Mingi. Namun, saat membuka matanya karena kesal dengan nama Mingi, San melihat Seonghwa yang sudah duduk di depannya dan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Andai saja mereka bertemu lebih dahulu, apa Seonghwa akan menjadi milik San?

"San, kenapa?"

"Gapapa," San tentu tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "lo lupa buang pembungkus buket bunganya."

"Ah iya." Seonghwa mengambil dengan cepat bungkusan berwarna biru muda dan putih itu. Lalu Seonghwa tampak kebingungan melihat kotak HP, lalu menatap San. "Apa itu punyamu, San?"

"Bukan, punya lo."

"Hah?"

"Tadinya gue beliin buat lo karena kesal lihat keadaan HP lo yang mengenaskan." San mengambil kotak yang masih tersegel plastik, kemudian membukanya. "Tapi karena ternyata lo sidang hari ini, jadi anggap aja ini hadiah dari gue."

"Tapi...."

"Keluarin HP lo, gue pasang kartunya di HP ini."

Seonghwa menatap San cukup lama dan membuatnya berpikir mungkin lelaki di depannya ini akan menolaknya. Lalu, kemudian yang dilihatnya tangan Seonghwa mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menatap San ragu. San menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan Seonghwa mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Itu pasti mahal," komentar Seonghwa saat melihat San membuka kotak HP dengan cutter, "aku ganti ya uangnya. Harganya berapa?"

"Gak usah, ini emang buat lo."

"Tapi itu mahal."

"Gapapa, hadiah karena lo lulus sidang."

San tidak mendengar suara Seonghwa lagi dan dia fokus untuk membuka casing HP yang sejak lama membuatnya kesal. Bahkan baterainya saja sudah menggembung dan membuat San hanya menghela napas. Tidak mengerti mengapa Seonghwa masih bertahan dengan HP yang kuno ini dan saat melepas batrainya, dia melihat kartu yang masih berukuran besar. Membuat San berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil pemotong kartu.

"Mau ke mana, San?"

"Ambil pemotong kartu."

"Memangnya harus dipotong?"

"Iya," San berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tatapan kebingungan Seonghwa yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, "kartu jaman sekarang itu bentuknya kecil, gak segede ini. Tunggu bentar, nanti gue balik lagi."

San ke ruang kerjanya (tepatnya sebenarnya ruang main game) untuk mengambil pemotong kartu di laci. Ada untungnya juga San tidak kunjung membuang benda itu, padahal dia tahu kartu jaman sekarang sudah terpotong ukurannya menyesuaikan kebutuhan. Saat kembali ke ruang tamu, Seonghwa tampak membaca majalah. San yakin dirinya tidak menimbulkan suara saat duduk, tetapi Seonghwa mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup majalah yang dibacanya. 

Seolah San adalah pusat dunianya Seonghwa dan setiap detik yang terlewati harus diamatinya.

Kepala San sepertinya mulai tidak berpikir dengan benar karena terlalu banyak melihat senyuman Seonghwa. San jadi ingin berharap Seonghwa kembali sepbagai sosok yang tidak memberikan senyuman semudah itu kepadanya, tetapi kemudian justru mempertanyakan diri sendiri apa dia sanggup tidak melihat senyuman lelaki itu dan dianggap orang asing?Sepertinya tidak.

"Wah mirip pembolong kertas ya alatnya," komentar Seonghwa membuat kesadaran San kembali, "jadi nanti kartuku dipotong dengan alat ini?"

"Iya," San meletakkan kartu HP Seonghwa di alat tersebut. Setelah yakin pas, dia menekan cukup kuat dan potongan yang sesuai dengan ukurannya terjatuh di atas meja. Membuat San meletakkan alat pemotong kartu dan mengambil yang sudah terpotong, memperlihakan kepada Seonghwa, "ukuran kartunya harus segini."

"Kecil ya. Aku takut hilang kalau memegang sekecil itu."

"Gak akan, HP ini gak semudah itu mencopot kartunya," San mengambil HP yang sengaja dia pilih berwarna merah, kemudian menggunakan jarum khusus untuk membuka slot kartu. Seonghwa mengamati dan San tahu hal itu. Membuatnya entah mengapa senang karen menjadi perhatian Seonghwa, "dipasang di sini dan membukanya harus dengan cara khusus. Jadi kartunya gak mungkin bakalan hilang."

"Oooh." suara Seonghwa yang terdengar seperti kagum membuat San tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Menyalakan HP di tangannya, lalu mengisi beberapa data Seonghwa sehingga bisa langsung digunakan.

Menatap Seonghwa, lalu mengulurkan HP-nya kepada lelaki itu, "udah selesai, bawa."

"Aku enggak mengerti cara pakainya."

Oh benar, HP Seonghwa yang tua itu android dan berpindah ke iOS pasti membuatnya kebingungan.

"Tunggu di situ, gue pindah ke samping lo." San berdiri dari duduknya dan pindah ke samping Seonghwa. Aroma antiseptik kembali memasuki indera penciumannya, membuat San berpikir apa Seonghwa ini tidak suka menggunakan parfum atau sabunnya merk dettol ya? Namun, San tidak menanyakan hal itu dan menyentuh layar HP agar menyala, "jadi begini, ini HP pakai iOS dan gue gak tahu lo pakai aplikasi apa aja di HP sebelumnya, jadi belum gue pasang apa-apa."

"Aku mau pasang gojek."

"Oke, lalu apa lagi?"

"Sudah, itu saja."

San memandang Seonghwa dengan tidak percaya. Apa tadi didengarnya hanyalah lelucon? Namun, wajah Seonghwa yang tampak kebingungan melihat San yang menatapnya curiga membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Yaudah, gue pasangin Twitter sama IG."

"Oh aku punya akun Twitter, tapi jarang kubuka soalnya harus lewat laptop," perkataan Seonghwa setidaknya membuat San yakin kalau Seonghwa tidak kurang update soal media sosial, "tapi aku gak mau Instagram."

"Kenapa dengan IG?"

"Soalnya harus upload foto dan aku jarang foto."

"Tapi punya akunnya?"

"Punya, tetapi terakhir kali aku update 2 tahun yang lalu," mendengar perkataan Seonghwa itu membuat San takjub. Dia saja tidak bisa sehari tanpa membuka IG dan Seonghwa bisa bertahan tanpa aplikasi itu selama dua tahun belakangan, "aku tidak pasang di HP selain tidak mendukung juga karena terlalu banyak pesan yang masuk."

San tidak heran kalau banyak pesan yang masuk diperuntukkan kepada Seonghwa. Siapa yang bisa menolak visual semacam Seonghwa?

"Jadi mau dipasang atau tidak?" San akhirnya bertanya dan Seonghwa menjawab dengan gelengan. "Oke, gue gak pasang."

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, San mengajari Seonghwa fungsi HP yang dibelikannya. Hari sudah gelas saat San mengakhiri sesi mengajari Seonghwa dan saat melihat lelaki itu hendak mengambil HP lamanya, membuatnya refleks mengambil. Membuat Seonghwa menatap San heran dan dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan pasti melakukannya.

"Kenapa San ambil HP aku?"

"Angap aja ini penukaran HP," San berusaha memberikan alasan secepat mungkin. Lalu yang ada Seonghwa malah menatapnya heran, "jangan tatap gue kayak gitu."

"Aku bingung. Kamu bilang benci HP aku, jadi kenapa mau menukarkan HP mahal ini dengan HP itu?"

San ingin sekali membuka sesi cerita bahwa sebenarnya dia terganggu. Namun, kemudian dia hanya menghela napas dan menatap Seonghwa. "Udah, lupain aja HP ini, oke."Seonghwa masih menatap San, yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Kemudian, Seonghwa menyodorkan HP ke San yang membuatnya mengira kalau hadiahnya ditolak, kalau tidak mendengar, "aku tidak punya nomor San. Boleh minta kontaknya?"

San langsung mengambil HP dan bahkan tidak memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Seonghwa. Setelah memastikan nomor yang diketiknya benar dan menyimpan kontak, San mengembalikan HP itu kepada Seonghwa.

"San, terima kasih." Hanya perlu satu senyuman dari Seonghwa dan membuat jantung San bekerja tidak karuan dan perasaan bahagia melingkupinya. "Aku pamit ke sebelah ya."

Lalu kemudian, perasaan bahagianya San dihempaskan begitu saja karena tersadar akan realitas bahwa Seonghwa milik Mingi. Bahkan sampai waktu telah berlalu setelah San mengantarkan Seonghwa ke pintu apartemen sebelah, San masih termenung dan kemudian kepalanya justru membuat sebuah skenario yang dari dulu akan dihinanya jika mendengar Yeosang atau Jongho mengatakannya, meski dalam konteks bercanda.

San akan menjadi pelakor dalam suatu hubungan.

* * *

Meski San sudah memiliki nomor Seonhwa, tetapi dia tidak menghubunginya. Bukan karena San tidak mau, tetapi gengsinya dan juga merasa akan aneh jika tetangga apartemen pacar Seonghwa justru menghubunginya hanya untuk sekadar berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar. San masih punya otak untuk tidak membuatnya tampak aneh di depan Seonghwa, meski rasa-rasanya dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa pendapat lelaki itu tentang dirinya mendadak terasa begitu penting?

"Ck, lo kenapa sih demen banget nyeret gue sama Jongho buat ikut lo belanja?" gerutu San yang mengikuti langkah Yeosang dan Jongho yang berada di depannya. "Pulang kerja gue tuh mau langsung pulang, bukan nemenin orang belanja rempong, minta pendapat gue terus ujungnya gak didengerin."

"Diem aja lo bujank kenapa?" Hardikan Yeosang itu tentu membuat San mendengkus. "Lagian lo balik ke rumah kerjaannya main game mulu. Nikmatin hidup napa dengan jalan-jalan sama temen lo dari jaman kuliah?"

"Ada Jongho yang bisa temenin lo, napa gue jadi diseret juga?"

"Membuat lo yang medit ini menghabiskan uang adalah misi gue hari ini."

San mendengarnya melengos. Memang benar mereka hari ini baru gajian dan biasanya San memang pelit untuk menggunakan uangnya. Namun, suka tidak berpikir panjang kalau sudah berhubungan dengan gadget. Tadinya dia pikir misi Yeosang kali ini akan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, gagal membuatnya menghabiskan uang, kecuali untuk makanan. Namun, nyatanya saat masuk ke dalam salah satu merk premium, mata San langsung tertuju pada card holder hitam yang ada gambar lebah.

Berusaha mengabaikan dan berkeliling toko, selalu berakhir kembali ke tempat yang memajang itu. Ini kali ketiganya San berakhir di depan tempat memajang card holder yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Entahlah, San tiba-tiba teringat momen saat kali kedua bertemu dengan Seonghwa dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan card holder saat membayar di kasir saat berbelanja bahan yang benar untuk rujak kangkung. 

"Lo lihatinnya mupeng banget," teguran Yeosang membuat San menoleh, "lo jangan kayak orang susah, napa? Kalo kepengen, belilah."

"Harganya mahal pasti."

"Emangnya seyakin itu lo gak bisa beli?"

San tidak menjawab, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya dia mengambil card holder yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya dan melihat harganya. Empat setengah juta dan rasa-rasanya San menyesal karena mengeceknya. Uangnya mendingan dipakai untuk hal lainnya yang lebih berguna, misalkan saja....

"Brengsek," gumam San dan membawa yang dipegangnya ke meja kasir, menyusul langkah Yeosang yang sudah mengantri di kasir. Membuat Yeosang dan Jongho langsung menoleh saat San berada di kasir lainnya dan menyerahkan ke kasir. Terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa San menggunakan uang gajinya untuk benda yang biasanya lelaki itu akan cari alternatif termurah, "bisa sekalian dibungkus kado, mbak?"

"Hah? Bujank, lo mau ngasih kado mahal ke siapa?!" Yeosang yang masih terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan San mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli _card holder_ dan hendak memberikannya kepada seseorang. "Lo mau ngasih Wooyoung ya?"

"Bukan urusan lo."

"Wah brengsek juga nih orang. Untung teman gue dari jaman kuliah"

San tidak mau tahu kelanjutan perkataan Yeosang atau mendengarkan komentar Jongho kalau dirinya yang tiba-tiba ingat punya pacar. Setelah proses pembayaran selesai, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama sembari mencari tempat makan yang ingin disinggahi. San menatap ke sekitar, lalu langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Mingi.

Bukan karena lelaki itu tengah bersama Seonghwa, tetapi justru itu masalahnya. Mingi bersama orang lain dan sepertinya San pernah melihatnya di kantor. Masalahnya, keduanya tampak tertawa bersama dan dari gerak-gerik mereka berdua, jelas terlihat kalau hubungan keduanya lebih dari rekan kerja.

Mendadak, San merasa marah dengan Mingi. Kepalanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan apa yang dilihatnya dan lebih baik menyusul langkah Yeosang serta Jongho yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. Nyatanya, kaki San melangkah mendekati tempat Mingi dan lelaki entah siapa namanya.

"San?" Panggilan Mingi itu tidak dijawab olehnya dan justru menarik kerah lelaki itu untuk berdiri dari kursinya, lalu melayangkan tinju ke wajah Mingi hingga tersungkur. Tentu Mingi memegang wajahnya, lalu menatap San marah. "Lo apa-apaan datang langsung mukul gue?"

"Lo yang apa-apaan malah bermesraan sama orang lain padahal punya pacar!"

Mingi bangkit dan juga meninju wajah San, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya tersungkur. San menendang perut Mingi yang membuat lelaki itu terjatuh. Kalau tidak Jongho yang menahan tubuhnya, mungkin San menggunakan semua ilmu taekwondo yang dipelajarinya untuk menghajar Mingi. Yeosang serta lelaki yang menjadi sumber masalah, mengecek keadaan Mingi dan menahannya untuk tidak menyerang San.

Jongho berhasil menyeret San untuk menjauh dari tempat kejadian dan tidak berapa lama Yeosang menyusul dengan tas belanja kecil milik San yang terjatuh di tempat kejadian. Emosi San sudah lebih tenang, mengabaikan omelan Jongho kepadanya, tetapi melihat Yeosang melengos dan bersedekap.

"San, lo sebenernya kenapa?" Yeosang menatap San curiga. "Lo sumpah aneh banget hari ini. Mulai dari beli _card holder_ yang harganya seharusnya bikin lo ngomel mendingan beli HP sampai tiba-tiba lo ngehajar Mingi."

"Lo nyuruh gue diem lihat Mingi selingkuh di sana sementara gue kenal pacarnya?!"

"San, sejak kapan lo peduli sama masalah orang lain?" Pertanyaan Yeosang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata, lalu akhirnya hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya, lalu meringis karena ujung bibirnya terasa pedih. "Lo naksir sama pacar Mingi apa sampai jadi berkelakuan aneh begini?"

"Sembarangan!"

Jongho yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya buka suara, "Bang, gue enggak yakin berhak ngomong ini atau enggak, tapi serius lo gak naksir pacarnya bang Mingi? Abang gak mungkin lepas kendali begini kalau enggak merasa apa-apa."

"Banyak bacot kalian berdua!" San melengos dan melangkah mendekati Yeosang, untuk mengambil tas belanja miliknya. "Gue pulang duluan, _bye_."

San meninggalkan dua temannya itu. Sembari berjalan keluar dari mall, dia memesan ojek online dan tidak berapa lama sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Ujung bibirnya terasa pedih dan saat melihat dari pantulan HP, San bisa melihat ujung bibir bagian kanannya berdarah. Mungkin ada pembuluh darah yang pecah.

Hal yang tidak San sangka adalah saat sampai di depan unitnya, ada Seonghwa yang berjongkok di samping unitnya. Lalu saat menyadari ada San, dia tersenyum lebar selama sesaat, lalu terlihat kebingungan. San memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengira jika yang dilihatnya adalah ilusi.

"San, bibirnya kenapa?" Suara yang didengarnya memang dari Seonghwa dan membuatnya membuka mata. Seonghwa sudah berdiri dan memandanginya dengan khawatir. "San tidak apa-apa? Punya P3K di rumah? Kalau tidak ada, aku ambil ke unit Min...."

"Seonghwa," San sengaja memotong perkataan lelaki itu saat hendak menyebutkan nama Mingi, karena sadar emosinya akan kembali bergejolak kalau mendengarnya. Padahal San mulai memikirkan perkataan Yeosang tentang dirinya yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain, "Aku mau ngomong serius dan ini tentang pacarmu."

"Ya?"

"Dia ... selingkuh."

San pikir, akan melihat kesedihan dari wajah Seonghwa. Bukan tatapan tidak peduli dan mendengar, "Oh?"

"Seonghwa, gue ngomong serius dan hanya itu reaksi mendengar pacar lo selingkuh?!"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana, San?" Seonghwa justru tersenyum dan sekarang membuat San kesal. Dia sampai berkelahi dengan Mingi karena membela Seonghwa dan malah mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini. "Jangan bilang, San sampai terluka seperti ini karena bertengkar dengan Mingi?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu, bikin gue muak!"

"Oh oke," Seonghwa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi apa San seperti ini karena berkelahi dengan pacarku?"

"Menurut lo?!"

Seonghwa tersenyum dan San rasanya hampir kehilangan akalnya. Di satu sisi, senyuman itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, di sisi lain San tidak tahu makna senyuman yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Apa Seonghwa menyembunyikan lukanya di balik senyuman itu? 

Apa Seonghwa yang dilihatnya sekarang tersenyum kepada San karena membelanya?

"San, terima kasih karen membelaku, tapi...," Seonghwa tersenyum dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat San mengkernyit karena mendengar kata yang membuatnya merasa firasat tidak enak. Lalu, dugaannya benar karena mendengar, "...sejak awal aku tahu pacarku berselingkuh dariku. Bahkan aku tahu dengan siapa dan sejak awal kami pacaran, dia memang hanya mencintai orang itu."

San tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata untuk merespon suatu keadaan, tetapi kali itu dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seonghwa yang dilihatnya tersenyum dan sebelah tangannya mencoba terulur ke wajah San, tetapi refleksnya menepis dan melangkah mundur selangkah. Membuat Seonghwa menatap San bingung dan dia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa untuk lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Marah karena Seonghwa memilih untuk disakiti.

Kecewa karena usahanya untuk membela Seonghwa sia-sia belaka.

Atau mungkin ... malah perasaan senang yang tidak seharusnya hadir karena menganggap Seonghwa tidak mencintai Mingi dan mungkin membuat San bisa....

Tidak ... tidak!

"Seonghwa, lo bego!"

"Kamu orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku," Seonghwa tetap tersenyum dan rasanya San ingin menghapus senyuman itu dengan bibirnya, tetapi jelas itu tidaklah mungkin dilakukannya di sini karena masih punya adab. Juga karena mau bagaimana pun, Seonghwa statusnya masih pacar Mingi yang brengseknya berselingkuh sampai pacarnya menyadari hal itu sejak awal hubungan mereka terjalin, "San, aku boleh obati lukamu?"

San ingin menolak dan bilang ingin waktu sendiri. Namun, yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil kartu akses unitnya di saku dan menempelkannya ke pintu unitnya. Begitu bunyi pintu terbuka, San menatap Seonghwa yang masih menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk."

Ruang tamunya masih berantakan seperti biasanya karena hari ini bukanlah hari yang diharapkan oleh San untuk dikunjungi oleh Seonghwa. Namun, Seonghwa tumben sekali tidak berkomentar dan San mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak di dapur. Tidak lama kemudian, San kembali dan duduk di sebelah Seonghwa. Mengamati Seonghwa yang membuka kotak P3K, mengeluarkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkannya, lalu menatap San seolah meminta persetujuan.

Anggukan San membuat Seonghwa akhirnya membersihkan lukanya. Namun, San tidak mengerti dengan Seonghwa yang harus melakukannya dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Mata Seonghwa yang berada dekat dengan bibirnya yang membuat San mulai berpikiran liar untuk mendorong dirinya sedikit untuk mengecup salah satu kelopak mata lelaki di depannya.

"Selesai." 

Suara riang itu membuat San menatap Seonghwa yang mulai menjauhi wajahnya. Namun, sebelah tangan San menahan tengkuk Seonghwa dan menariknya untuk mendekatinya. Setelahnya, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, seperti kedipan mata. San yang mencium Seonghwa, meski hanya saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Kemudian San yang menjauh secepatnya dari Seonghwa karena dia tadi menahan napasnya dan lelaki itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Membuat San berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Seonghwa sendirian di ruang tamu dengan kebingungan. Saat sudah di dalam kamar, San bersadar pada pintu kamarnya dan menampar pipi kanannya karena melakukan gerakan refleks yang bodoh. Suara telpon membuat San segera mengambil HP di kantongnya dan peneleponnya adalah Seonghwa. Jantung San berdebar tidak karuan dan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mengangkat atau mengabaikan. Pada akhirnya, telpon yang masuk itu berubah menjadi _missed call_.

Kemudian ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari Seonghwa, memberitahukan kalau dia akan ke tempat Mingi karena mendapatkan pesan kalau pacarnya sudah pulang. Tidak menanyakan alasan San mencium lelaki itu dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya kecewa dan kemudian, gelombang kemarah tidak bisa San bendung. Membuatnya melemparkan HP di tangannya ke lantai dan tidak khawatir akan retak karena menggunakan _hard case_ serta _screen protector_ yang anti retak.

San benar-benar marah karena Seonghwa masih tetap memilih kembali kepada Mingi setelah apa yang dilakukannya untuk lelaki itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempublikasi cerita ini sepenuhnya di Wattpad dan bukan Twitter Sosmed AU. Saya rencananya akan cross posting di sini juga untuk sambungan buku ini. Namun, update tidak akan tentu karena saya lebih aktif di Wattpad. Kalau mau mengikuti akun saya, ID-nya adalah moonleav. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ini adalah cerita pembuka dari AU yang tadinya diniatkan untuk Twitter AU yang berjudul "Vermilion". Namun, setelah menimbang, sepertinya saya lebih ingin menuliskan ini sebagai cerita utuh di wattpad. Mengingat bagaimana cerita ini mengalir dan kalau dipaksakan menulis di medsos AU pastilah akan sangat panjang utasnya, Bagian kedua akan saya upload secepatnya dan kalau "Vermilion" siap dipublikasikan di wattpad, nanti saya akan publikasikan kemari sebagai kopiannya. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai Sanhwa pertama yang saya buat.


End file.
